Sisters Now and Forever
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Written for QLFC Round 1. Narcissa talks to Andromeda.
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Position: Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels

Prompt: Write about your chosen Death Eater visiting or being visited by someone.

Narcissa Malfoy strolled through the luxurious hallways of Malfoy Manor, her expensive, heeled boots clicking on the marble floor. Her head was held high, her figure speaking of authority and poise. She pushed open the doors of her and Lucius's bedroom, though now it belonged to her only.

Brushing aside the curtains, she pulled out a chair and sat down, her face stoic and unmoving as she gazed at a framed picture of the whole family - Draco, Lucius, and her. Her hand, adorned with multiple rings, grazed across it, wiping the dust slightly.

"Why, Lucius, why?" she moaned, raking her hand through her disheveled blond hair. _Why did that utter fool have to be sent to Azkaban?_ She pulled out her locket from her dress. It was a beautiful object, embellished with emeralds that curved into a small _B_. Two snakes crept up from the sides to meet in the middle, showing the tell-tale signs of a Slytherin.

Narcissa opened the locket, admiring a picture of Lucius holding Draco. They had been happy then - well, as happy as a family Death Eater could be. She slowly slipped a fingernail into the edge, and lifted the picture out. She set it down carefully on her vanity.

The picture beneath it was one taken before she had graduated from Hogwarts. She was in the middle, the youngest, surrounded by two laughing girls. One was Bellatrix Lestrange; her young face had yet to show her coming insanity. She had been pretty, with long, black hair that fell in ringlets, and dark, brooding eyes, that drew you in.

On Narcissa's right stood Andromeda Tonks. Narcissa drew in a sharp breath, her heart thudding painfully against her chest. Her sister… her beautiful sister. They had been so close; Narcissa had always ran to Meda to cry. But then, two years after she had left Hogwarts, she had to marry that filthy Mudblood, Ted Tonks.

They had never understood what Meda saw in the Mudblood; he was an ordinary man, nothing special, and definitely didn't deserve to have magic. Andromeda had been disowned by the family and blasted off the family tree That had been the end of their sisterhood.

Narcissa had not visited her once, not even when Meda had a daughter. "Lucius is gone, Bellatrix is who-knows-where, and Draco…" She faltered indecisively. "I'll just take him with me."

"Rilney!" she called out curtly. With a sudden pop, her house elf appeared. "Fix my hair, and do my makeup," she ordered. Rilney did so immediately, cowering slightly. She sauntered to her wardrobe and pulled out a long, emerald green dress. Rilney helped her put it on, and handed her a pair of earring and a simple necklace to go with it. "Go fetch Draco. Tell him to get ready quickly." The elf disappeared.

A few minutes, Draco knocked on her door. "Mother. I'm ready."

"Come in, Draco. Quickly. We're going out."

"But where Mother?" he questioned.

"To see your aunt." Draco stared at her in bemusement.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" She shook her head, and placed a slender hand on his head fondly.

"No, no. Your other aunt. Andromeda," she answered. _Was she really doing this?_

"Who's Aunt Andromeda? I've never met her," Draco asked.

"Well, now you are. Come, let's go." Draco walked behind her. "Take my hand."

They Apparated with a pop, arriving in front of an adequately sized house, lit up with jovial Christmas lights. They made their way across the pebbled path. Narcissa knocked on the door once. She heard something crash, and footsteps pounded down the hallway.

"Who is it?" a woman inquired, her voice trembling slightly.

"Meda? Is that you?" The door opened to reveal Andromeda. Her light brown hair had greyed, and her blue eyes were weary. They blinked in astonishment.

"Cissy?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Well, I certainly hope you would recognize your own sister, Meda," Narcissa remarked dryly, her voice weak, much to her dismay.

"What - what are you doing here?" Meda stammered. "And is that Draco?" Narcissa offered her a small smile.

"I wanted to visit."

"Well, come in, I guess." Meda closed the door behind them and pulled out two chairs for them.

"How are you, Meda?" Narcissa whispered.

"I'm fine. How are you, Cissy?"

"Not very well, as my husband is in Azkaban." She gave a humorless laugh. "How about your daughter? What's her name?"

"Nymphadora. She's fine. In fact, she's home today. She should be upstairs."

"Mum! I can't find my robes!" a voice yelled. Andromeda chuckled.

"That's her." She rose and climbed up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came down, followed by a girl that seemed about twenty. The girl froze, her brown eyes sweeping over the scene in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she greeted politely, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Why, hello, Nymphadora. How are you?" Narcissa tried.

"I'm good," Nymphadora replied shortly. "Call me Tonks. Not Nymphadora." Andromeda clucked disapprovingly.

"She simply despises her name," she explained to a confused Narcissa. "This is your cousin Draco." She said to her daughter, gesturing towards Draco, who had stayed silent. Nymphadora grinned at him.

"Draco! Pleasure to meet you!" It was easy to tell that the lightness had been forced.

"Draco, this is your aunt Andromeda. And that's your cousin Nymphadora, or Tonks, as she prefers to be called," Narcissa said to her son, wrinkling her nose slightly with distaste at her niece's prefered name. Draco nodded mutely.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said coldly. Narcissa stood and took her sister's hands in hers.

"Andromeda. I wanted to say I'm so, so sorry for how I treated you. You were my closest sister, and I turned my back on you. I betrayed you." Andromeda opened her mouth to speak, but Narcissa cut her off.

"I let you be disowned. I didn't say a word, didn't protest. I watched you run out of our home, crying, and didn't do anything. I - I'm sorry, Meda," Narcissa whispered desperately, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Oh, Cissy, I forgave you a long time ago. I know you. You were raised to be that way; it wasn't your fault." The two sisters stared at each other, then hugged fiercely. Meda pulled back and brushed away her tears.

"You're always welcome here, Cissy. I want to talk to you more."

"Of course, Meda. And the same goes for you." The sisters embraced once more. "I'll see you soon," Narcissa promised. Meda nodded, smiling. Draco stood up.

"Goodbye, Aunt Andromeda," he said stiffly. Meda kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"Come, Draco." Meda and her daughter followed them out. They stood in the doorway, waving.

"Bye, Meda!" Narcissa called out.

"I'll see you soon, Cissy!" Narcissa turned and took hold of Draco's hand. With a final smile, they Apparated away. The two sisters had finally been united.


End file.
